


Pretty

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Abuse, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Hatred, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Sexual Abuse, backstory exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: The lilies are quite pretty, are they not?





	

_White lilies symbolized purity_

The men complements her acting skills, lying smiles pulled on their faces as kotoko is forced to do the same.  
The girl hate it.

Her mom pulls her aside, nails dig into her skin as she yanks.

_Scarlet lilies symbolized High-souled aspirations_

"I expect the best from you, kotoko! Dont let your mother down."

"Your quite pretty, young lady."

"Thank you, sir"

the words felt like acid in her throat, burning like puke as she grits it out.

_Orange lilies, on the other hand could symbolize two things_

His breath smells of cigarettes and wine, and the girl struggle to keep her smile from showing the disgust she feels.

_Desire..._

The young actress wanted to strangle him, to rip out his guts and shove them down his throat till he choked.

"You're really are so pretty.. even prettier close up.."

She could almost see his blood as he murmured in her ear.

The actress stomach flips as hands caress her thighs.

 

  
Her mom collects his money.

  
_...or **hatred.**_

 

* * *

 

  
"Hey kotoko? What's your favorite flower?"

"Hm? Well.. lilies of course!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had writers block for like a month and now all of a sudden i cant stop writing.
> 
> wow um this was really dark i am sorry


End file.
